Forgotten
by NaLuShipper13
Summary: Ever since Lisanna came back the whole guild begin ignoring and were being quite rude to her. after a dangerous mission and one final push from Team Natsu Lucy decides to quit the guild and train.Heart broken,New friends made, and shocking secrets learned about Layla . It's gonna be a bumpy ride for Miss Heartfilia.


Lucy's P.O.V

 _Flashback~_

 _"I'm home..." Lisanna said as she trembled with tears of joy falling from her eyes.  
_

 _"Lisanna is home! we must celebrate this momentous occasion!" The whole guild cheered at the sight of there long lost precious guild member. Even after hours of partying the party hadn't died down one single bit. During all the chaos Natsu and Lisanna were at the bar having a seemingly nice conversation._

 _"H-hey Lisanna would you like to maybe go back to the house you and me built when we were kid with happy and catch up?" Natsu said with a small blush on his face._

 _"Tehe Natsu you look so cute of course I'll go to the old place with you and Happy."Lisanna giggled at Natsu's face and she grabbed onto Natsu's arm ready to walk out the door with Natsu by her side. at that moment I saw that the request board was completely filled with requests, and i suddenly realized that rent was due in a couple days. i decided that I would ask Natsu to see if he was interested. I walked up to Natsu and Lisanna at the bar but as soon that i made eye contact with her I swear I saw her smirk, but it wasn't a normal smirk but more of a sinister smirk. But I shook it off thinking it was just me.  
_

 _"Hey Natsu would you like to go on a job? My rent is sue in a couple days and I feel like going on an adventure. I also have no food thanks to you and Happy. There seems to be a lot of new requests. So what do you think?" Natsu gave me one of his signature grins that made my heart skip a beat before answering_

 _"Hehe sorry Luce but me and Lisanna are gonna go catch up for a while and then after that were gonna go on a mission. Why don't you just go on one with Erza and Gray. Or better yet go on one by yourself! You always say you don't get enough money with me since I always destroy everything." I was shocked at first but then I started feeling hurt that Natsu just turned me down. Not that I blame him_

 _"Oh no, no, no, its fine! You guys have fun..."_

 _I ran out before he could see my tears_

 _Flashback over~_

6 months later (present time)

I looked at all the job requests on the board trying to find one that would be a chanllenge so I can get stronger. I grabbed the paper and just walked out of the guild not bothering to tell Mira or anyone. Because no one cared. Ever since Lisanna came back the whole guild other than Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, and the exeeds (other than happy of course) was ignoring me. But whenever I did get there attention they would look annoyed and be complete jerks to me. So I ran out were I needed to go. The job was to take out a dark guild somewhere in a forest near Hargeon. It was meant for 3 people but since I don't have anyone to go with I just left on my own.

'Hargeon..' I thought bitterly. ' Same place I met Natsu... also the same place I fell in love with him..' I sighed as a single tear fell from my eye. ' No Lucy don't cry over him have no reason to.' I soon arrived to the edge of the forest.

"So I have to take sown a dark guild by myself huh.. Well I better get in there and find it"

I began walking into the forest until I remembered that I had to get back to my apartment but 12 because Wendy wanted to have a picnic in Crocus. So I started running until I saw a bunch of guys surrounding a fire since it was only 10 and in the middle of summer I had to assume that they were cooking something.

'They might be apart of the dark guild. I'll lay low for not until I know for sure' I said while hiding behind a tree.

"So newbie how are you liking the life of a dark guild? is it better than all the legal guild you've been to?" one of the guys said while stuffing his face with a fish.

"It's awesome actually. I like it a lot. Being able to do what you want with out being held back by rules by the magic council." he said with a smile on his face. "Besides.. its fun to watch my prey cower in fear." he said that with and evil glint in his eyes, and all his friends started chuckling. Now that part pissed me off a lot. Ijumped out from behind the tree

" How could you?! You sick bastards take joy in killing innocent people? Well seem like I need to teach you all a lesson." I said with a smirk.

"Well hello girly what are you doing here all alone? Isn't it scary? Do you want me to keep you safe?" One of the goons asked

"it doesn't matter boss this little girl thinks she can teach us a lesson!" one of the other guys said.

"Is that so? Well lets see if we can teach her our very own lesson? If you give yourself up to us then maybe we will go easy on you if you know what I mean" the "boss" said.

I snarled at them rage burning in me " As if id let any of you guys lay a finger on me!" I yelled at them. The bosses smirk turned into a frown and him and his goons charged at me.

 **Yo guys its your girl NaLuShipper13 here to tell you first thank you for taking time to read my weird fanfiction. and second i will be updating regularly I promise! but if you want to see what my first attempt at writing this fanfiction check out my watpad account inccorect1304 laters  
**

 **~NaLuShipper**


End file.
